Genesis Rhapsodos
Born August 11, 1969 SOLDIER 1st Class Former Colonel in the Shinra army. Early Life The second successful birth of Project Gillian, Genesis was born a little over a year after Angeal. The technique used to create Angeal was repeated, but this time the Jenova-infused embryo was implanted in a different volunteer. The local gentry and owners of the Banora Cider factory- Uriah and Seraphina Rhapsodos- were having difficulty conceiving on their own. Seraphina volunteered, having no complaints if her baby carried the cells of an ancient race renounced for their art, literature, and comparatively advanced culture. Giving new life to the Cetra was a side bonus to finally providing her family with an heir. Neither Angeal nor Genesis' biological fathers were ever identified. It can be assumed that each boy was fathered by a different man since despite sharing a mother, Genesis and Angeal don’t look anything like each other. It is entirely possible that Uriah Rhapsodos truly was Genesis’ biological father. Searphina tolerated the procedure well and- being of a similar stature as Gillian- was able to deliver without too much trouble. Genesis was a peanut in comparison to Sephiroth and Angeal, at about 7lbs. Strangely, she came out the best of anybody, suffering no adverse effects from the birth (except for the part where she was murdered about 25yrs later). Genesis led a life of privilege; receiving the finest education, toys, books, and the single-minded devotion of both his parents. That last one proved to be something of a double-edged sword. Although Genesis was not discouraged from playing with other children who were socially "beneath" him, he was expected to uphold the family name and live up to a number of expectations. From a very young age, Genesis was expected to be mannerly, well-spoken, and to behave with as much decorum as a child could manage. To this day, he sometimes comes off as pompous, but he's really just trying to play the part assigned to him by his family. BFFs Like Sephiroth and Angeal before him, Genesis never heard the voice of the planet. However, given all the time and effort put into him, it was suggested he join the military. His parents thought this might be a good opportunity for their son to learn about responsibility and leadership- and if he should happen to amass some medals for valor and bravery, so much the better. Genesis enlisted at fifteen, at the same time as his best friend Angeal. Both went through basic together and were in the same unit. Sephiroth had not yet made a name for himself, and they only knew him as another recruit. Not until all of them made SOLDIER did they begin to associate as more than just comrades in arms. Perhaps it was the Jenova in all of them, or simply because they understood each other, but the three of them became fast friends. Shinra Although he did not distinguish himself during the Wutai war the same way Sephiroth did, the conflict was still a major factor in launching Genesis' military career. It did not take him long to rise to the rank of SOLDIER 1st Class as well as Colonel with his own troops to command. Both Genesis and Angeal achieved a level of popularity and celebrity rivaled only by Sephiroth. Sephiroth, however, hated the attention and publicity. Angeal saw it as another aspect as his duty as a SOLDIER and suffered his fans with kindness and dignity. Genesis, however, enjoyed being admired and was perhaps the most active in his fan club; most notably taking a stand against illiteracy by promoting his favorite book: "Loveless". The epic poem/play "Loveless" was one of Genesis' favorite books growing up. It did not take him long to memorize it, and his favorite childhood make-believe games involved acting out various scenes. As an adult he often quoted passages of the play, so much so that Angeal and Sephiroth memorized it as well. The Clone Wars It all began with the accident in the training simulator. Although he did not blame Angeal or Sephiroth for his injury, no one has ever heard Genesis admit that it was his own fault for getting carried away. What he had thought was a minor injury failed to properly heal. Both Sephiroth and Angeal volunteered to donate blood while Genesis lay recovering. As his half-brother, only Angeal was a match, but the transfusion did not help. Professor Hollander saw to Genesis' injuries, and concluded that the laceration was only a symptom of a much more serious ailment. Genesis' body had begun to turn on itself due to a flaw in his very DNA. Jenova does not willingly graft to female tissue, and both Angeal and Genesis had been conceived with their mothers' cells carrying Jenova's genetic code. Although there had been many other attempts, only Angeal and Genesis had survived. Because of this, Project Gillian had eventually been scrapped in favor of Project Sephiroth which in turn later became the SOLDIER program. Much like Professor Hojo, Hollander had been monitoring his two successful experiments all their lives and already knew that something was amiss, but was convinced he could correct it. Because neither men had been exhibiting symptoms until that point, he had not mentioned it to either of them. As his illness progressed, Genesis appeared to age before his time. Most notably, he sprouted a single black wing from his left shoulder. Hollander described Genesis' condition as a gradual degradation of his body. Akin to an auto-immune disorder such as Lupus, Genesis' immune system had begun attacking its own tissue. The Jenova in his system further compromised his condition, allowing him to leave genetic markers on any living thing he touched. Anyone who carried his cells could become subject to his will. These so-called "Copies" took on a superficial physical resemblance to Genesis, often appearing as if they could be related to him. Because Hollander had overseen the original experiment that had given himself and Angeal life, Genesis made it his business to find the Professor and get him to administer the cure he claimed he had. It is possible Hollander truly believed he could develop a cure, but none was ever forthcoming. At one point he suggested that Sephiroth's blood would reverse Genesis' condition, but this theory was never borne out. After engaging in a duel with one of Angeal's sub-commander, Zack Fair, Genesis disappeared. He is currently listed as Missing in Action, Presumed Dead. It should be noted that Genesis did not kill his parents. Yes, he was angry; yes, he was hurt, but he didn’t strike them down himself. One of his "copies"- who did not know who they were- struck them down by mistake. Genesis, still angry and feeling betrayed, did not immediately take this as badly as one might expect. Once he had time to think about it, however, he did mourn his adoptive parents. Reunion Genesis has most recently been sighted in the mountains of Corel. However, there was a raging battle going on at the time and no one can confirm or deny this one way or the other.